Same Planet, Different Worlds
by Toehn
Summary: Hey ya'll. This here is a selfinsertion. Now, for those of you who are complaining about it, read it or don't. Your choice. If you don't like it, alright. Let's see how a tall american fits in Nerima. Starts before the series begins.


Same Planet, Different Worlds

A Ranma 1/2 fanfic

Prologue: The Nameless Prologue

By: Toehn Vanst

Disclaimer and Foreword Toehn: Yo, yeah, jus ta warn y'all, this is a self insertion, hopefully it doesn't suck like most... I said most, not all, some are pretty good... At anyrate, yeah, this story is a work of fanfiction, an to my limited knowledge of the laws of the US, fanfics aren't illegal. The characters and other stuff from Ranma 1/2 belong ta Rumiko Takahashi, who's a cool old lady. All the other crap, good or bad, belong to me! An only me! An maybe the boy! Heh heh, yeah, there's some stuff from other anime, cartoons, and shows, but that's mainly quotes. I'd prolly be the first ta admit that most of this stuff is baked, and I mean seriously baked, as in you prolly won't see many people wit as many whacked out ideas. English is in /" "/ and japanese is in " ". Okay, now that that crappy legal stuff is outta the way, I'll start the story!

Two figures were standing in the middle of an airport, ready to exchange farewells, for one of them was to board shortly. /"I guess this'll be goodbye for now, right?"/"Yeah, thanks alot fer loanin me the money fer the ticket."/"No problem man, but, when are you going to pay me back?"/"Uh, well, ya see... LOOK OUT! BEHIND YA! It's a rampagin gazelle!"/ The shorter figure quickly turned, only to be shoved into a wooden crate by the taller figure. He then slapped on a postage sticker that stated it would be shipped to somehwere in France. He then started for his plane, mumbled curses and a vow of vengence coming from the crate as two men carted it off. One of the men shook his head at the noise coming from the box/"Only in New Bedford can you find this weird crap."/ The taller figure grinned as he boarded, saying to no one in particular/"Soon, we will meet again, fer the first time."/

Aboard the plane, as it was soaring through the skies, the tall young man was reminising on the moments of good bye with his assorted friends, and family. /"Heh... they'll all be alright, I mean, it's not like any deranged psychopaths are after me... again... Ha ha... he'll be pissed once he realizes he's in France."/ He lounged back in his seat and stared at the screen that was playing the movie. /"Damnit, it's in japanese... and no subtitles! Curse you Tokyo Air! CUUUUURSE YOOOOOUUUUU!"/ He shook his hand angrily at the screen as the other passengers stared at him. /"Ugh, this'll be a long several hours... mebbe I should jus get some sleep... but then I'll prolly be all tired an stuff when I get there. But then again, it'll be better than not understandin this movie. Nightio I suppose..."/ He sighed as he closed his eyes, and remembered everyone he left behind in exchange for this exciting new life in Japan.

Earlier, the tall young man had stopped by one of his friend's house, which was a good way out of the way from the New Bedford Airport. /"Heh, so, you're going to Japan? Why?"/"Eh, ya know, the usual, meetin an online friend. Checkin the culture, that sorta jazz."/"Okay, well, have a good time, and e-mail me with your progress, and send me some japanese porn!"/ The taller young man sighed as he stared at his friend. /"Are you serious?"/"Hell yeah! Have you seen them? They're awesome!"/"Whatever..."/"If you don't, I will seriously hunt you down and shoot you."/ He sweatdropped as he watched his friend stroke his gun/"Uh, s-sure, I'll send ya some..."/ His friend grinned and patted him on the shoulder/"Great! Well, I guess you should be on your way."/"Yeah, my ride is waitin fer me. Check ya!"/ With that, the tall boy stood and left, heading to the silver car that would bring him to the airport.

Even earlier, he had visited another friend, one that was shorter the other two friends. /"So, when'll you be back?"/"Eh, I dunno."/"Do you know anything?"/"Uh, I know where I'm goin, does that count?"/ His friend sighed and shook his head. /"You're hopeless, you know that?"/"Eh, knowin stuff is overrated."/"Only you think that, now, get going, if you want to make your plane after saying good bye."/"Yeah, check ya man."/ He stood and left the room, heading outside to the car.

Before even that, the young man was at home, with his single bag, awaiting his ride to the airport. He was talking to another tall, but not as tall as him, young man. /"Well, you're leaving the country today, right?"/"Uh, yeah bro, what of it?"/"Good, now I can turn your room into a night club."/"Wh-what? A night club? I better get a cut of the cover!"/"Yeah yeah, you'll get a cut..."/"Good, I'll need a source of income."/ A horn honked outside the house, and the taller of the brothers left the house. The shorter brother grinned after his older brother left. /"Yeah, give him a cut, right, like I'm that stupid."/

Aboard the plane, the tall man awoke to a small japanese child poking him in the rib. /"Oi, stop that ya brat..."/ The child grinned as he kept poking him. "Ha ha! You're funny looking!" The tall young man grumbled as he looked out the window. /"Oh, look at that, we're here..."/ He then swatted at the child as he stood to exit the plane. /"Alright, let's see what Japan has ta offer.."/ With that said, he took his first step in his greatest adventure ever! Surviving Nerima, Japan.

The end of the Prologue.  
6 kb

UPDATE: I needed to repost it when I found that my braces were cut off rudely... 


End file.
